Many electronic products today are operated by a cordless remote control device, commonly referred to as a “remote controller” or simply a “remote.” Such electronic products include remote control toys, video games, televisions, cable and satellite signal boxes, audio and video components, air conditioning units, adjustable chairs and beds, and the like. The remote controllers for these electronic products are typically of the handheld type and include a touchscreen, keypad or function buttons for powering and operating the electronic product.
Voice-activated remote controllers are also available for certain electronic products. The voice-activated remote controllers available today are generally of the handheld type. Common consumer articles of manufacture, such as pillows, have also been designed to include means for remotely controlling electronic products. Those pillows, however, typically utilize a remote controller of the handheld type that includes a touchscreen, keypad or function buttons for powering and/or operating the electronic product.